Unconditional Love Johnlock Romance N 17
by Get Sherlock
Summary: johnlock romance not really sure of the plot yet ... you ll just have to read and find out N 17 for explict sexual content


UNCONDITIONAL LOVE

**quick note to readers:**

I dont own sherlock in anyway .

hope you enjoy my story so far .

please forgive my mistakes this is my first time posting here ...

Please Review , i LOVE ANY feedback

thanks so much for reading

RATED N 17

for explict sexual content

m/m sex

-  
When Sherlock woke up , he was laying comfortably on his side, in his and johns room .  
it was pitch dark , and very still , john's muffled snoring the only sound that broke the silence .

Also Sherlock noticed it had cooled considerably since earlier , causing goosebumps all over his naked body; not to mention , sometime during the night the comforter being pushed away somewhere didn't help much .He shivered involuntarily

After a minute or two  
sherlocks eyes finally adjusted to the darkness .

looking down , Sherlock searched for the missing comforter .Instead his eyes saw an outline of johns small naked body , curled up close to Sherlock , his left arm draping over sherlocks legs , face still buried in his crotch , half of sherlocks cock in his mouth , as he sucked absently in his sleep .

This was how John loved to sleep , in all the most intimate ways possible ;  
either Sherlock's cock deep inside him or John in him , sherlocks cock in his mouth or even just sucking on his nipples . He felt closer to Sherlock , a way of showing his love and devotion even in sleep .

God he was gorgeous like this  
Sherlocks heart swelled in his chest , the overwhelming love for John was almost unbearable .

"Mine ... Mine , Only mine"  
"Im yours John, always"

Only John could love him so unconditionally.  
With all his faults , quirks , even his limited understanding  
on ordinary emotions , and relationships .  
John understood and accepted him , loved  
him . Always while making love , whispering affectionately in his ear . Reaching , touching his very soul in a way no one else ever could .

Sherlock smiled , gently running his fingers through johns hair . John moaned quietly , moving forward slightly to take in a little more of sherlocks cock in his  
mouth .

Sherlock groaned softly  
willing his mind to focus on anything else , instead of the warm mouth around his dick.

Pulling the comforter around them both Sherlock closed his eyes focused his thoughts on a case they solved the day  
before .

Another straight forward  
murder case solved . Too easy ... So plainly obvious that Sherlock couldn't believe the police hadn't solved it .

The maid had tried, to make it look like her boyfriend - the rich husband had killed his wife , then tried to cover it up .

In her jealous rage at being told he wouldn't leave his wife for her ; the maid killed the wife , wiped the knife clean of her prints . placed the knife with his prints on the murder weapon in a newspaper and buried it in the husbands back yard , still covered in his wife's dried blood .

Cleverly she sent a note to Scotland Yard informing them of the murder and where the knife was buried .

However she forgot about all the obvious clues she left behind . Her perfume on the husband suits and jacket .  
The lipstick smudges inside two of his shirt collars .

Finger prints left on the husbands aftershave bottle , matched the faint smell still left on her skin .

Opened condom wrappers in the sheets of her unmade bed in her apartment .

Two dirty wine glasses in the sink , and an empty wine bottle on the table .

Mud on her high heel shoes , left from the rain at a posh hotel nearby where they frequently met 3 times a week  
on Mondays , Thursdays and Saturdays .  
Also in the registry book the husbands name appears over a dozen times within the last 2 months. An excellent description of the maid given by many of the staff matched the photo they had shown of her.

She knew she had overestimated the police .  
But She badly underestimated Sherlock Holmes

'-

Behind the curtains of their bedroom , the early morning light was trying to push through.  
Unrelenting rain beat steadily against the glass , outside London bustled on noisily , refusing to let any dreary weather stop life from continuing on normally .

cooler weather usually caused Johns body to extreme stiff , aching terribly , making movement , let alone chasing criminals across London difficult at the best of times.

Today though , hearing the winter rain beating loudly in the window , John relaxed into the sheets . opening his eyes slowly ,  
recognizing sherlocks crotch , short dark curly pubic hair , Breathing in deeply , john could smell sherlocks familiar scent , heavily with sweat , sex , cum , and John .

Sherlock's warn thick cock resting comfortably half in his mouth , still pulsating lightly , and Sherlock's long slender. fingers resting in his hair .

He moaned softly  
"Umm"

Smells so good ...

Tilting his head slightly johns breath caught in his chest as he took in the gorgous sleeping Sherlock .

Beautiful porcelain skin , lay completely relaxed ,was in contrast to the white sheets underneath them. naked chest rising and falling gently . Eyes closed tight , fluttering in dee sleep .

Black unruly curls tousled , he looked so peaceful.  
Absolutely breathtaking .

Smiling lovingly , john ran his left hand tenderly . along Sherlock's leg , feeling the silky body . Longing to wake Sherlock , so he could ravage him all over again.

Unable to resist John very slowly took the rest of Sherlock's cock deeper , till Johns nose was buried in Sherlock's dark pubic hair .  
Kissing his crotch , tasting the salty on his tongue.

Sherlock moaned softly in his sleep , his long fingers tightened in his hair briefly , then loosened again .

John felt desire tingling in his spine , reach his cock . It started to twitch with  
interest ,

Forcing back a moan , John pulled out again gently , till only the head was still in his mouth , not wanting to wake up Sherlock .


End file.
